


Trade a Lung for a Family

by sitswithcats



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is a nurse at a children's hospital, him and his husband Mikey adopt a little boy, Ryan, who recently recovered from a lung transplant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade a Lung for a Family

**Author's Note:**

> so i said this would be done like a week after my other fic but i got distracted  
> Sorry  
> but this was prompted and it was real real cute and I love ryan ross  
> this title gave me hell

“Mikey, I’m home!” Pete walks into his house, setting his keys down on the side table.

“Living room!” Mikey shouts back.

“What you can’t get up to hug and kiss your- really.” Pete walks into the living room and sees the cat, Lexi, on Mikey’s lap.

“She is asleep.”

“I can see that.” Pete leans over, careful not to disturb the cat, and

“How was your day?” Mikey asks as Pete settles down next to him.

“Alright, I mean, as good as it can get working on the cancer unit of a children's hospital.”

“You’re the one that wanted to be a nurse, love.”

“Well yeah, but this is just sad, like you remember, George Ryan right?”

“The six year old with lung cancer? Yeah of course I know him, we eat lunch with him when I visit you at work, he’s adorable I love the little guy.”

“So like within the next month he’s going to go into surgery to get a new lung so he can be cancer free and all that, and I was talking to him to like prep him for what's to come and all that, and I told him, ‘When the day comes, I’m going to come in and put you on some medicine to help you sleep, and the surgeons are going to come in and replace your lung with a new one, and you’ll be cancer free and it is very safe and you’re sure to wake up.’”

“He’s getting his lung replaced so he can be healthy, how is that sad?” Mikey interrupts, confused.

“Here’s where it gets sad. You know how he’s in foster care, right? So he doesn’t really have like, a family other than his temporary foster mother?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, after I told him he’d wake up and it would be fine and safe, he said ‘It’s okay if I don’t wake up, I don’t have family to wake up to, no one's gonna miss me.’.”

“Oh…” Mikey says quietly.

“I know! I literally didn’t know what to say after. The kid is six years old and already doesn’t care if he dies or not. He also told me that he really likes it when I eat my lunch break with him and even more so when you come and join us, it’s because his foster mom doesn’t have enough time to come visit him with all the other kids in her home on top of her full time job, he says it’s because he’s lonely and we’re nice to him.”

“Pete, that’s fucking sad.”

“I know! Poor little guy needs some family…”

“Yeah…” Mikey says quietly, thinking for a moment, “WAIT!” He shouts, startling Lexi and having her jump off his lap.

“What?”

“We just got approved for adoption like last week right?”

“Yeah, we put it on the fridge remember?”

“Yeah, I know, but, what if instead of getting a baby baby like we planned, we can get a little six year old that needs a loving family?”

Pete grins wide at him, “Really? You’re really saying this because once you get my hopes up about this we’re adopting that little boy.”

“Yes, that's exactly what I’m saying.”

“We have to get a start on it right away so we can take him home after his surgery in a month! We have to go talk to his foster mother now!” Pete jumps up to go and grab his keys.

“Babe.”

“What?”

“You’re still in scrubs.”

“Shit… I’ll change, then we go.”

-

An hour later, with normal clothes on, Pete and Mikey stand at the door of Ryan’s foster home.

“Ready?” Mikey asks.

Pete nods, “Yeah, you know this is probably going to take another while right?”

“Yeah, he’s not going to be out of the hospital for another month.”

“Plus the week after his surgery for recovery so we know everything went well.”

“So we’ll have time before to get all the papers done and the house ready before he gets out of the hospital.”

Pete nods at Mikey’s understanding and knocks on the door.

A middle aged woman answers the door, “Oh, hello?”

“Hi,” Mikey greets and Pete smiles, “You’re the foster mother of Ryan Ross, correct?”

“Ryan… Ryan… Ry-Oh! George Ryan Ross, he goes by his middle name, I always forget that, I never see him. Yes, I am his foster mother, him and four other children.”

“We wanted to talk about him for a bit, if that’s okay.”

“Oh of course, come on in, I’m Haley” She steps aside and they walk in.

“Mikey.”

“Pete.”

She leads them to the living room and sits on the chair across from the couch where they sit.

“Please excuse the toys all over the floor, I have four other foster kids other than Ryan running around the house.”

Pete smiles and laughs a little, “It’s fine, you have a lot of kids to take care of, I’m not surprised.”

She sighs, “Yeah, a thirteen year old, seven year old, two five year olds and little, six year old George Ryan, who I never see but still in custody of”

“We actually wanted to talk about the custody of Ryan. We’re just going to get straight to the point, we want to adopt him.”

“Really? You’re aware of his health condition, right? He-’s-”

“We know, I’m his primary health care nurse at children’s. He knows me very well, and Mikey too, we eat lunch with him often and I try to spend my brakes with him, little guy is pretty lonely. He’s on his way to a full recovery after the lung transplant next month, and we want him to be apart of our family.”

“He knows both of you well?”

“Yes, and we’ve already been approved for adoption as well, and the child we’d like to adopt is Ryan.”

“If you’ve been approved then you went through the standard background check and all that.”

“Yes, but we realize that this will be another extensive process to get approved to adopt him specifically, but it’ll be worth it for him.”

She smiles at them, “You must want him bad then. We’ll get a start on all the papers soon, you should tell im that you’re going to adopt him.”

“We will, we’re also going to get his room ready too.”

“Come back on monday around fiveish, I’ll have all the papers out then.”

“Sounds good, hope you don’t mind if I come in my scrubs, I get off pretty late.” Pete says.

“I don’t mind at all.”

He grins and they talk a bit more, clarifying all the details before it gets late.

-

 Over the next few months Pete and Mikey take care of the intensive paperwork and everything else they have to do to make sure they’ll be able to take Ryan home once he gets released from the hospital. 

They repaint the, soon to be Ryan’s, bedroom a playful green and blue pattern and filled it with toys they know he’ll love.

A few days before Ryan surgery they eat lunch with him to break the news that they’ll be taking him home after and adopting him.

-

“I think dinosaurs are really cool too.” Ryan says, chatting happily with them.

“Sure about that, little guy?” Pete asks, “You were really scared last week when Jurassic park was on.”

“Well not scary dinos that eat people! The nice ones that eat plants, like the bronta… Brono…. the one with the really really reallllyyyy long neck.”

“Brontosaurus.” Mikey supplies.

“Yeah! That one.”

Pete laughs, “I like that one too, but we do have something to tell you today.”

“What is it?”

“You know how your surgery is in a few days?” 

“Uh huh, then I’ll be able to breath better and go outside.”

“We wanted to tell you that when you get out you won’t be going back home to Ms. Haley and your foster home.”

“Where will I go?”

“Home with us, we’ve adopted you, Ryan.”

Ryan stares blankly at them for a few moments before he starts to smile, “R-really? You’ve adopted me?” 

“Yeah, we’re gonna take you home, back to our house when you’re released and it’ll be your new home.” Mikey says.

Ryan gets out of his bed, careful not to bump into any of the equipment, and gets into Pete’s lap, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” Ryan says, over and over again into his neck.

He gets up a few minutes later only to hug Mikey, not stopping saying his thanks. 

“So I take it you’re happy?” Mikey asks, carrying him back to his bed.

Ryan sits up and nods, “Yeah! I’m gonna go home with you! I have a family now and it’s you! Does this mean you’re my parents now? Should I call you thinks people call their parents? Can I? I want to.” 

“Like what?” Mikey asks at the same time Pete says,

“Dibs on daddy.”

“Wow Peter.”

“I’m daddy now.”

Ryan giggles, “If he’s daddy that means you’re papa now.”

“If that’s what you want, we’ll gladly be called that.”

-

Ryan’s surgery happens a few days later. Pete and Mikey kiss his head and assure him that it’ll be okay and they’ll both be there when he wakes up.

They of course keep their promise and are there when he wakes up and stay with him through his week long recovery.

“Hey little guy, today is the day.” Pete says, walking into the room with Mikey behind him.

“I know! I can go home today! Right now!” 

“Yup! You ready to go?” Mikey asks and Ryan nods, getting out of the bed and showing that he’s dressed and ready to go. 

“Let’s go get you checked out then.” Pete picks him up and carries him on his hip out to the receptionist desk to check him out. 

The whole ride home Ryan chatters happily to his new fathers about all the things he can finally do now that he’s out of the hospital.

“Sports! I can maybe finally play them! Sometimes if one of the bigger kids was in the room with me they would put sports on the TV to watch, I thought they were cool except whenever football was on and nurse Mariam would make an upset face and say that no kids should ever ever play football because it’s dangerous but that’s okay because football isn’t that cool I like hockey better anyway, that’s what I want to play, even if fights happen lots of times.”

“You’re still a little young and recovering, lets wait on sports like that.” Pete says, watching Ryan through the mirror.

“Okay, I still wanna play outside though, I couldn’t do that when I was in the hospital, they kept me inside.”

“We have a big back yard you can play in, and lots of neighborhood kids you can play with too.”

“There are other kids in the neighborhood I can play with? They’re my age?”

“Yeah, around that, next door there’s a boy, Spencer, he’s only a year younger.”

“Do you think they’ll let me play with them?”

“Yeah, we can introduce you after we get you settled in your room.”

Ryan nods and babbles about something else until they get home.

Mikey and Pete lead him inside and Ryan immediately spots Lexi who’s sitting on the couch.

“YOU HAVE A CAT?!” He shouts and runs to the couch, climbing to get on and sitting down next to her.

Mikey walks over and sits next to him, “Yup, her name is Lexi. She’s very friendly, you can pet her if you’d like.”

Ryan reaches and gently pets her back, touching the soft fur, “Papa, she’s really soft.”

“Isn’t she? Come on, you can pet her more later, we want you to see your room.” 

Ryan jumps down and takes Mikey’s hand up the stair to his new room. He looks around the hallways and points at pictures to ask what they are.

“Who’s that papa?”

“That’s my brother, your uncle, Gerard, and his wife Lindsey.”

“Who’s that?”

“Your daddy’s best friends, Patrick, Joe, and Andy.”

“Are they my uncles now too?” 

“Yeah, they are.”

“I have lots of family now.” Ryan says quietly, but Mikey catches it along with the happiness in his voice.

Mikey opens the door to Ryan’s room and lets go of his hand to let him run inside and look around.

“This is all mine?”

“Yeah, all yours little guy.” Pete says, walking inside the room.

Ryan turns and runs over to them, giving them as tight a hug as his little six year old arms will let.

“Thank you.”

“What are you thanking us for, Ry?”

“Giving me a family.”

Mikey picks Ryan up and holds him tightly, kissing his nose, “Well thank you for being a part of ours, little one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos please! its how I determine my self worth I'm literally not joking when i say that  
> anyway sorry this was so late and i have two more prompts in my inbox to write so expect those soon  
> maybe not soon finals week is next week and I'm fucked in the ass for all my tests  
> Still accepting prompts in my tumblr inbox sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no song fics please i never know how to write them)  
> It may take some time to write them all so prepare for a while wait


End file.
